the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Deeds (RLS CAW)
Becca Hudson ''(born 21st December 1984 in Las Vegas, Nevada) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to UNION Wrestling under the name '''Miss Deeds', where she was the inaugural Women's World Champion. Career: Training, Horror Inspirations (2004-2005): At the age of 20, the wrestling obsessed Hudson would lobby for a meeting with Mexican-born Nevada wrestling staple Bryan "Mr. Meaner" Gutierrez. The wrestler was, at the time, hesitant about training Hudson due to her age and the intense nature of her attempts to gain his attention. However, he would relent upon seeing the young Nevadan wrestle for the first time. Hudson held her own for more than ten minutes against one of the veteran women in Nevada Strip Wrestling, and accepted her for tutelage on the condition that she valet for him in NSW. This partnership would prove very successful, with Hudson's horror-inspired array of costumes and unhinged behavior proving popular with crowds. Despite the seven year age gap between the two, Gutierrez- as Mr. Meaner- began billing Hudson as his "twin" Miss Demeanor, in an angle that he later admitted "should have been seen as stupid... (it) should have flopped, it was lunacy, but they loved it". Intergender Teaming as MisdeMeaner (2006-2011): Following her anticipated in-ring debut in February 2006 for NSW, Hudson began teaming with her now-husband Mr. Meaner as MisdeMeaner, winning not one but two IG Tag Championships before moving to Exhibition Wrestling: Canada in 2008. Here, the two would regularly meddle in each other's matches, holding the Canadian and W-Elite Championships for much of 2009 due to the scheming and feuding heavily with Rod Best and Angel throughout 2010 in an acclaimed rivalry. The two began drifting apart in early 2011 in real life, and rarely interacted for the remainder of their tenure in EW:C. Hudson instead focussed on winning the W-Elite Championship for the second time, defeating Paula Durant and Jubilee in a Triple Threat Deathmatch in November 2011. She spent the majority of 2012 out with a neck injury and fatigue attributed to her bitter divorce. Wrestling upLOUD! and BWF Resurgence (2013-2015): Hudson left EW:C in 2013 to join Dutch-based promotion Wrestling upLOUD! for a "clean break". Now styled as Miss Deeds, the horror-inspiration continued with facepaint, hair dye and attire creating a look of decay and insanity intended to cause her opponents to become unable to focus. She reignited her feud with Angel in upLOUD!, winning the International Women's Championship and holding it for almost eleven months leading into 2015. In BWF, she would be a huge name for the first ever BWF Women's Trophy, defeating Jubilee and Angel (performing under her real name of Rebecca Marin) before besting Queenie (Birdy in UNION Wrestling) in the final to win the whole thing. She held the Cup as if it were a title in it's own right, defending it against several women over the next year before finally losing it to Taki in June 2015. She would then begin preparing for her PWU/UNION Wrestling debut. PWU/UNION Wrestling (2015-''present''): Hudson, as Miss Deeds still, debuted on the first ever PWU show, and took part in and won the tournament to crown the first ever Women's Champion (later named the Women's World Championship) throughout November. She would win this tournament, beating Birdy in the final. Deeds' run as champion ran the course of the UK&I Tour and most of the Canadian Tour, which she feuded heavily with Birdy on. The final Toronto show saw Birdy finally get the win against Deeds, with Ace in her corner, to end the Nevadan's title reign. The feud would be rebooted for the switch over to WWE Network in October 2016, with Deeds being disgusted that the division was represented by such a weak champion and vowing to earn "her" title back. Birdy, however, would retain over her at both Hardcore Brawl 2016 and PWU Capitol Punishment 2017 (in a Four Woman Dance also featuring Nancy Warren and Sitara), before Deeds would move on to putting over the newly arrived Manx sensation Amy J, losing to her at PWU Money In The Bank 2017. Leading up to the European Invasion 2017 Live Event, Deeds would feud with Sitara and Brittany Guile alongside unwilling partner Nancy Warren. The two would prove unable to work together, with Deeds' unpredictable and often match-costing vicious antics clashing heavily with Warren's more methodical pace. They would, however, triumph at the event, with Deeds getting the pin-fall over Guile. Deeds, warned that she would have to be on her best behaviour, was a participant in the Women's Division Tourney at The UNION Wrestling Classic 2017, with her being one of four women to receive a bye in the First Round. At the event, she narrowly defeated former partner Warren, barely keeping her lust for violence contained, before being bested in the Semi-Final by old enemy Amy J. Following Amy J's defeat in the Final at the hands of Lara Grey, she would attack the Manx, reigniting their feud. This feud would run parallel with similar feud coming out of the Tourney, between Sitara and Taki, which would lead to another Women's Division Tag Team Match at Open Challenge 2017, which was won by the team of Sitara and Amy J. In-Wrestling: Signature Moves: Somersault Leg Drop Northern Lights Suplex Demon's Bridge ''(Bridging German Suplex Pin) (Used sparingly)'' Finishing Moves: MISSile Kick ''(formerly Slasher Kick) '(Superkick, usually with theatrics)'' Slasher Flick (Big Slap) (2004-2007) '''Nicknames: Hell in a Skirt Miss The Dark Side of the Strip Managers: Mr. Meaner (2004-2011) Wrestlers Managed: Mr. Meaner (2004-2011) Accomplishments: 2x NSW InterGender Tag Championships 2x EW:C W-Elite Championships 1x Wrestling upLOUD! International Women's Championship 1x BWF Women's Trophy 1x UNION Wrestling Women's World Championship Trivia: * Despite their bitter divorce, Hudson has stated in interviews that there is nothing stopping UW signing ex-husband Bryan Gutierrez, and that they "(are) in a better place (now)". * Contrary to their bitter rivalry on programming, she is good friends with both Elizabeth Halsey (Birdy) and Hannah Ferguson (Lara Grey) in real life, even briefly living with the latter for a few months in Liverpool before finding her own place in Newcastle. Behind-The-Scenes: This information is not in-universe and is from a real-world perspective. * Miss Deeds, under one guise or another, has appeared on all three of the Wrestling video game series' I use for the 'verse, and is one of only a few of my current crop to have done so. She appeared in Fire Pro as Miss Demenour in Nevada Strip Wrestling, MDickie's series as Miss Demenour and Miss Deeds in Exhibition Wrestling: Canada and Wrestling upLOUD!, and obviously as Miss Deeds in this series. * The collapse of her relationship with Mr. Meaner, on the MDickie games, though heavily embellished by me, actually did happen in the Booking version of Wrestling Mpire Remix (or possibly 2008). Category:CAWs